<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FANART] Getting Started, by Spinifex by Regionalpancake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062201">[FANART] Getting Started, by Spinifex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake'>Regionalpancake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanart, Femslash, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Sexual Tension, Watercolours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'There were thirteen standard earth days between the beginning and end of Raffi’s endurance.<br/>Three hundred and twelve hours (eighteen thousand, seven hundred and twenty minutes), of virtuous, almost saint-like patience; stretching between point A, and point Z.'</p><p>Raffi spends way too much time waiting for the right moment to move things along with Seven.<br/>Eventually, she makes her own opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[FANART] Getting Started, by Spinifex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/gifts">Spinifex</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270913">Getting Started</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex">Spinifex</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>Raffi smiled slowly and leaned in to Seven, then claimed her lips. It was sweet and slow, and her eyes fluttered shut. She rolled over onto her back, using the tangle of their legs to urge Seven to roll with her. Now the other woman straddled Raffi, her hair cascading in a mess over her shoulders as she smiled down at her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Raffi looked up and ran her hands down Seven’s arms. She said, “I want to see where this goes, Seven. There’s a small chance that it might go nowhere. But that’s not what I’m hoping for...”</em></p><p> </p><p>Media: Ink and watercolour on paper.</p><p>Thanks to Spinifex for their continuing amazing work recording <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464367/chapters/61766794">Overlap as a Podfic,</a> I wanted to make something as a thank you and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270913">Getting Started</a> is one of my all time favourite Raffi/Seven stories so I couldn’t resist :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>